Home is Where the Anomalies Are
by cosmic-divinity
Summary: Basically my story on Ford's experience after the portal incident (three years) and where he ended up. Galaxy settings and alien species are of my own creation (so far)
1. Smile for the Camera, Biatch!

Hoo well this'll be my first unusual ship fic. The idea for it came from a friend who suggested that maybe a few years after Ford went through the portal, he managed to build a house on a distant planet, so I went along with that. There'll probably be more violence and obviously some smut a bit later, so I added the rating and warnings accordingly. Hope you guys like the first chapter, and feel free to let me know what you think of my alien characters! ^^ and I'm open for suggestions for aliens and such too!  
Also a few notes: Steele is pronounced (Stay-lay), and I labeled where the dream begins, but I always write the dreams in first person, so that's why that part goes from third person suddenly to first person and back again. I believe that's all I need to note, but let me know if anything else is unclear.

* * *

Three years it had been now. Three years since Stanford Pines' life had changed drastically. Three years of seeing so many different intelligent species, and still, he never felt more alone. For one, so many languages were spoken that Ford needed to modify a translator to be able to understand everyone. He had learned that this galaxy was known as the Aurorus galaxy, millions of light years away from the Milky Way. Fortunately, the species known as Cartharians had been kind enough to help him out when the portal spat him out on their planet. The English language was surprisingly close to a universal language that many species spoke across the galaxy. He worked a bit in order to get a small star ship. After years of traveling around and getting the hang of a few languages, as well as avoiding capture by various trafficking and crime lord groups, Ford had finally found a place to settle down at least for a little while. He now had a small house in a great forest of trees over one hundred feet high on a planet called Scarletta, home of a super alpha species known as the Steele. They were a kind species that lived mostly in their enormous metropolises, leaving the environment around these vast cities alone. Ford could make out the capital city far off on the horizon. He gazed up at the sky, the main star of the system, a red giant many times larger than Earth's sun, floated high up. Being rather far away from the main sun, sixth planet from it, gave Scarletta cooler temperatures north and south and tropical and dry at the equator. The forest was a bit above the equator, making a not too hot but not too cool climate.

Ford stepped out of the shelter of the forest onto the shore of a gigantic lake which separated the forest and the capital city. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he spotted the shape of a Steele approaching. It was gliding close to the water, the tips of the fifteen foot wing span nearly skimming it. The light blonde feathers shimmering in the sun. It slowed for descent and whooshed around Ford, kicking up sand with the force of its wings.

"Well, long time no see, Rissah!" Ford greeted the Steele as its wings quickly disintegrated.

Red eyes met Ford's brown ones. Rissah smiled, running a hand through the wind blown light blonde hair. "Hey, Ford! Just bringing you some supplies from the city. Also got the information you requested. Hold on just a minute..." Rissah dug a hand through a small duffel bag, pulling out several bulk foods and finally bringing out a device similar to a flash drive.

"Here ya go! This has a ton of information on Steeles, specifically on our temporal displacement and item teleportation abilities. Hope this helps with, uh, whatever you're doing." Rissah handed him the storage device shyly.

"Oh, yes thank you so much! This will contribute to my research tremendously. Your culture and society is so intriguing, and quite frankly, a lot better than my species in many ways," Ford said, taking the items gratefully.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you've told me before, but what is your species name again?" the young Steele asked curiously.

"Humans also known as homo sapiens. Though I'm not from this galaxy. My home is..very far away."

"And...is it common for you to have six digits on each hand?"

Ford looked down at his hands like many times before. "No. Most humans have five fingers on each hand like your species. My extra digits are what some would call an anomaly or mutation perhaps. It's just how my DNA coded it."

"Ah, I see." Rissah turned away for a bit as his phone began buzzing. "Sorry, but I'm needed back at the city, you know, one of the heroes of Scarletta and all, but I'll see you later, alright?" Rissah began to reconstruct the wings, bone forming then muscle and feathers expanding quickly around the skeletal structure.

"Why, of course! You still have much to tell me about the heroes of Scarletta. So, yeah, see you later, Rissah," Ford waved as the pale Steele too off, riding on a strong breeze over toward the distant city.

Once Rissah was out of sight, Ford took the supplies and ventured back into the forest. He took the familiar path that wound through the massive trees. The forest was filled with sounds of alien birds and other animals who mostly lived in the great canopy above him. It created a sky of green that went on and on as if it never ended. After a good ten minutes of hiking, he came upon his house. It was a simple square shaped one story with a loft and made of juvenile trees. Ample power was provided through solar panels powered by the light of the red giant. After placing the perishable items in the fridge and freezer, Ford immediately sat down in front of his laptop made by the technologically advanced species known as Aquarions. He spent a few hours sorting the data provided by Rissah and placing them in their corresponding data files. It had been quite a while since he went off planet. With the computer, he could explore the galaxy wide Internet to do research and learn more about the Aurorus Galaxy. Even so, he was still left with so many questions, especially the mysterious crime lord rings that circled the different star systems. Some species could do things he thought were scientifically impossible, like the Steele's temporal displacement abilities they use to teleport items at will, along with their rapid genes that allow them to construct and deconstruct whole wings. All of it made Ford feel small and insignificant.

After scrolling through some of the new Steele files, Ford closed the laptop, emmiting a sigh. "I need to take a break from this, or I'll end up making myself feel lonely again." Usually when he started feeling like this, Ford would take an empty journal and go out and sketch local fauna and habitats, but this time, all he felt like doing was laying down and staring at the ceiling. Taking off his boots and glasses, he laid down on his bed, letting his eyes close and his mind drift into the dream world.

(DREAM) I was back in Gravity Falls. It looked just as it did before I went through the portal. As I walked along the main road, the wind whistled through the trees, causing a rustling that whisked past me as if it was leading me somewhere. Choosing to follow it, it lead me down the familiar dirt road to my old house used for my research, and where my trust had been betrayed.

"Feeling rather nostalgic, IQ?" the condescending voice made me cringe as it reverberated through my mind.

"Would you fuck off already, Cipher?! My life's a mess enough without you invading my dreams," I shouted into the air.

At this, the triangular silhouette appeared above the trees, one glowing yellow eye gazing down at me, and the ever so annoying laugh permeating into my ears. He descended down, looming gigantic in front of me.

"You seem to be having a rip roaring good time in this galaxy, huh? It's too bad most of these species are too advanced and smart to fall for my tricks. They've had a few run-ins with me, but I think they know better now unfortunately. Hehe, wow, you must feel so isolated and alone being the only human!"

Bill slowly circled around me, his eye always fixed on me. The feeling of that gaze on me made me shiver.

"Oh, what's wrong? No sly come back or curse at me? I must be right, huh?"

"What do you want, Bill? You usually don't bother me here unless you want something, and you know that I know better than to make a deal with you, especially after everything that's happened."

He abruptly stopped right in front of me. His diamond shaped pupil now glowed red, and the distinct smell of smoke filled the air. I looked up at the trees to see a massive forest fire devouring the trees one by one. The sky above glowed orange.

"Want something? Why,I'm just checking up on you, Fordsy. You're going to be an important pawn in my plans for the distant future. I need to make sure you're in one piece. I'm glad to see you still have plenty of spunk left in you," the triangular demon laughed cruelly. "Well, see ya later, IQ. Try not to die, okay?"

With a flash of blue fire, Bill engulfed the dream landscape in fire, everything disappearing in one burst. (END DREAM)

Ford woke up, bolting upright, and clutching at his chest. Sweat had beaded up at his temples and dripped down to his neck. A tingling sensation still lingered on his skin as if the flames really and come close to touching him.

"It's not real. It's not real," Ford tried to reassure himself with this mantra. It had been the first time in three years Bill had invaded his dreams, and it was just as terrifying as he had remembered. As he put his glasses and boots back on and venturing to the main floor, he felt like he could still feel Bill's gaze on him. It was like a small pin prick that was slowly boring its way deeper and deeper into his skin. It began to become unbearable, the terror and paranoia rising.

"That's it," Ford thought as he grabbed his plasma gun and secured the strap across his chest, wrapping a scarf around his neck, and sliding the black trench coat on. He stormed out of the house towards his hidden star ship. "I need to clear my head."

The small craft's engines started up with a whir. Ford skillfully maneuvered it off Scarletta and into the darkness of space. The main star loomed colossal in the distacne. "I need to go somewhere where I can shake Bill's gaze." Ford inputed the planet of the Aquarions in a star system not too far from this one into the navigation system. "Destination confirmed," the computer stated. With the destination set, the ship charged up and boosted into light speed. It always clattered and shook a bit as it traveled at this speed. Ford closed his eyes and tried to relax, letting his mind shift into his memories.

The jolt of the ship exiting light speed snapped Ford back into reality. Ahead of him loomed the planet Aquare. "You have reached your destination: Planet Aquare home planet of the Aquarions," the computer announced. Ford took manual control and navigated the ship toward the planet. It was average sized, a bit bigger than Earth. It appeared gray and barren from space. Urban sprawl along with small settlements dotted the planet's surface, lighting up the bleak landscape. Ford had done some research on Aquare. Even though it seemed to be devoid of plant life, a series of massive caverns lay beneath the surface that stretched planet wide. Diverse life lived in those caverns, permeating oxygen to the surface that provided breathable air to the atmosphere. Ford aimed the ship at an orbiting space station, carefully parking it in an open space. Aquarions didn't allow visitors to come down to the surface in star ships. They say it interfered with their advanced brain waves and technology when many ships were around, as well as for security measures. They transported people to the surface through molecular teleportation, a common technology in this galaxy. He approached the front counter with many other eyes staring at him.

"You'll be on Transporter Three in approximately ten minutes. Have a great time on planet Aquare!" the attendant smiled at Ford, handing him a ticket. "Oh, I should also inform you that you will be scanned for any contraband."

"I understand. Thank you." At that, Ford went into a small cafe to the left which overlooked the planet along with the piercing light of the white star which served as the system's main star. He kept his eyes focused on the ground and out the window. He could practically feel the different eyes on him. He was the only human in the galaxy, an oddity to be sure. He tried to keep a low profile knowing the trafficking ring was all around, always searching for unique individuals to capture and sell for profit. He began tapping a finger on the table, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest as he grew more and more anxious. At last, there was a minute left, and Ford was in line for Transporter Three. He was sandwiched between two aliens that towered over him at about eight feet tall. Heavy breathing could be heard right behind him, making his hand stand on end as he could feel the warm breath hit the back of his neck lightly. Then, just as the transporter was starting up, harsh sirens blared. Everything in the room turned red as lights flashed. The others began to panic as they were all locked in the room. Shouts of "What's happening?" and "Let us out," could be heard in multiple languages. In a panic, Ford began backing up to get away from the chaos. He looked around the room frantically, pushing away anyone who was about to run into him. Suddenly, the transporter behind him lit up a brilliant blue and began whirring loudly, drowning out the shouts of the others. He was about to turn around when he was tackled from behind and the distinct sound of a gun charging pierced his ear drums as the end of it was thrust onto the back of his head.

"Don't move, bitch!" a male voice commanded.

Not knowing what else to do and his gun in its holster still, he raised both hands up and slowly picked himself up, the fun still placed at the back of his head.

"That's it. Nice and easy there bu-buddy. No sudden *burp* movements."

Out of nowhere, the stranger slung an arm around Ford's neck, moving the gun from his head and firing off two shots to the ceiling, instantly causing the panic to stop.

"Listen up! You're all gonna stay nice and quiet while I get some business done."

"Umm, what exactly is going on?" Ford asked timidly, managing to find his voice.

"Uh, you're my hostage, duh. What'd you think this damn gun was for?" he laughed in a slightly aggravating tone.

"I-uh got that. I mean, why am I your hostage?" Ford reworded, trying to stay calm.

"All you need to know, nerd, is that I'm Rick, and you're my ticket outta here, so smile for the camera, biatch!"


	2. I've Been Wanting to Do This All Day

And here's chapter 2! Phew, this is a long one. The Rick and Morty season finale made me suffer so much so I wrote this chapter with happy rickford to heal my heart. Hope you guys like it! (there'll probably be some smut in the next chapter obviously because of how this one ends ;)) Just as a reminder, Steele is pronounced (Stay-lay) just because I use it a bunch.

"What the hell is that?" two guards were staring at the monitor watching the entire scene happen.

The head of security approached the screens, taking control of the audio system with her red and blue glowing left eye.

"Give it up. You're locked in that room. There's no way out, now let that, ummm person go. There's no need to hurt or kill anyone."

Rick began laughing hysterically, "Oh, y-you'd like that, wouldn't you? Well, you're not gonna co-URP-vince me that easily. You're gonna unlock this door and let me l-leave, or everyone in this room dies. I have a loaded weapon."

As Rick paced around the room, he dragged Ford along with him, the gun set to his temple. Rick was shorter and skinnier than Ford, but he didn't want to risk anything with a loaded weapon to his head.

"What are your demands?" the voice asked a few minutes later.

"Oh, quite simple. Try to understand since I k-know you smart ass Aquarions lo-ove to over complicate things. You're going to unlock that door, and me and this nerd are going to leave, no pursuit or nothin." Rick forced Ford to look directly into the camera with him.

"Do you honestly expect to get out of this without any consequences? After stealing a donor Aquarion eye?" the female voice took an abrasive tone.

Rick put on a smug face, "Hell yeah, I wouldn't have it any o-other way. Now, I'm gettin pretty fucking impatient. I suggest you open that door before people start dying. To prove this..."

Rick suddenly aimed the gun at one of the eight foot tall aliens and shot him directly in the left shoulder. The plasma beam glowed a brilliant light blue going right through the shoulder. The alien yelped and sunk to the floor. Dark purple blood oozed from the wound. The others began to panic again, backing up towards the walls, and whispering amongst each other.

"Now, open the door!"

The Aquarions within the security room deliberated frantically. "I don't even know what species that guy is, but he's a psycho with a gun, and I'd rather not have a bunch of people killed or injured. Let's let the Galactic Police deal with him," the head of security suggested. The others seemed to agree, not knowing what else to do.

Rick was about to aim the gun at someone else when the automatic door finally opened.

"Hehe, glad you dumb asses finally came to your senses. See ya, suckers!" Rick taunted as he pulled Ford along with him.

Once out the door, Rick pushed Ford in front of him, the gun still pointed directly at him. "Alright, I'm guessing you arrived in some kind of sp-space craft. So, listen up, you're gonna get me out of here, far away from this planet, get it?" Rick stared him down with determination in his eyes.

"Got it," Ford complied, leading the way outside.

Just as he turned the corner to get to the star ship, Ford stopped in his tracks. "H-hey, what's the hold up?" Rick pestered but stopped once he spotted a small group waiting right by the small ship. One of them was a huge Plesion, an intelligent sea monster of sorts. This one was able to float using zero gravity pods on its fins.

"What do you bitches want?" Rick was now standing next to Ford.

The Plesion spoke up, craning its long neck down to their level, "How interesting. Two of a species I've never seen in this galaxy before. I bet both of you will fetch us quite a high price," the Plesion spoke in a melancholy voice which Ford couldn't quite identify as distinctively male or female. It slowly moved closer to the two of them. The others of its crew followed.

"Oooh no, I'm not letting some floating Nessie stop me from getting the hell o-URP-out of here! So, move already!"

Out of nowhere, Rick began firing all over while grabbing Ford by the hand and pulling him along. He shouted instructions as he shot down a few of the crew members. "L-listen up! As soon as we get in that tiny ass ship, you're gonna s-start it up and go wherever. I don't care where just away from here. Oh and nice extra finger by the way, guess you're a six fingered nerd, huh?"

Rick practically kicked Ford into the ship. "Ha ha! Later you dumb shits!"

He proceeded to flip them off and fell right into Ford's lap since there wasn't anymore room. Ford nearly screamed as their faces were only inches apart. Rick rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Fly us outta here already!"

"R-right!" Ford stammered.

He used the boosters on the underside of the ship to propell it away from the station quickly. With the aid of an extra digit, he only needed to do a few quick taps on the screen to input Scarletta and get the light speed charging. It finally took off into light speed just as piercing sirens could be heard behind them. Ford finally relaxed as the familiar rattling started.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm pretty small, or your personal space would be invaded waaaay more. Oh, I'm Rick Sanchez by the way..human like you and all that shit." Rick leaned back against the transparent dome, though he was still sitting right in Ford's lap.

"Oh, uh, pleasure to meet you, Rick. My name's Stanford Pines, but you can call me Ford. I'd prefer it actually," Ford said nervously.

"Alright, wha-URp-ever you say. And god, you can relax. It's not like I'm actually gonna kill you or anything. You're not my hostage anymore."

Ford had a visible blush all over his face. "It's not that. Of course I know you're not going to kill me..."

Rick eyed him suspiciously with dark brown eyes. "Ohhh I see. I'm making you all hot and bothered by sitting on your lap, well, sorry but can't do anything about that. It's the only place where there's room f-for me. So, you'll just have to ride it out, Pines." Rick laughed, combing a hand through spiked up brown hair while downing the contents of a flask. It wasn't long before the ship jumped out of light speed as Scarletta loomed ahead, massive and covered in greens and blues of large bodies of water.

"Ah, Scarletta, huh? Pretty cool place. The Steeles are a pr-pretty decent people. So, yeah, where exactly are we going, handsome?" Rick asked slyly.

The word "handsome" caught Ford completely off guard. "Ah, well, it-it's a house I have near the edge of the Great Lake. You can lay low there if you want," Ford stuttered.

He managed to land the ship safely by the house. Rick purposely took his time getting out, moving his face past Ford's ever so slowly, leaving the taller man a blushing mess. As Ford climbed out of the ship, he heard Rick yell some kind of obscenity. Sprinting over towards the house, he saw Rick lying on the ground with Rissah standing over him, pinning him through telekinesis. The Steele had his twin plasma pistols pointed at him and a deadly look in his scarlet eyes.

"Wait, Rissah! It's okay. He's a...friend of sorts," Ford shouted, slowly approaching Rissah with caution.

He lowered the pistols and teleported them away into particles. He took his mind's force off of Rick, leaving him coughing as the air filled his lungs once again. "Wouldn't expect anything less from a Hero of Scarletta. You must be Mindsweep," Rick said as he picked himself back up, waltzing over next to Ford. "He's a great ally to have, Ford. I'm impressed," Rick leaned onto Ford casually.

"Um, yeah, Rissah, this is Rick. We've had quite the day, so if you don't mind, I could use some rest. How about we meet up a bit later?" Ford tried to be as polite as possible.

The Steele eyed Rick suspiciously, but shrugged as he quickly constructed his wings.

"Yeah, sure thing, Ford. But don't forget that we're connected mentally. If this guy tries to hurt you in any way, don't hesitate to call out for me. See ya!" with that, Rissah took off, exiting into the light blue sky through a hole in the thick canopy.

"Geez, wh-what is he? Your mom or something?" Rick joked, nudging Ford's side.

"He's just looking out for me. Anyway, let's go inside," Ford led the way into the small house.

Rick followed Ford over to the small table where his laptop was set up.

"So, what? Are you staying here for a bit or.." Ford asked, taking the black coat off and draping it on the back of a chair.

"Yeah, see my portal gun kinda like..broke. S-so, I'm gonna have to crash here if that's cool with you. Once it's fixed, I'll leave," Rick said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Oh, and uh, s-sorry for having to manhandle you back there. I needed a hostage, and you were the closest one when I hopped out of that transporter. I was in a hurry to get the hell out of there before the Galactic Police sh-showed up," Rick muttered, switching his gaze from Ford to the floor.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least, but I don't see a problem with you staying here for a while, as long as you won't be pointing guns at my head anymore," Ford chuckled. "So, what did you take from the Aquarions anyway?" Ford asked, fixing his glasses and plopping down on a chair.

Rick followed suit and placed a clear jar with an eye suspended in a fluid of some sort. It faintly glowed red in the pupil and light blue in the iris. "An Aquarion's left eye?" Ford gasped. "These are rather important, aren't they?"

Rick smiled smugly, "You bet your ass they are! Many collectors would pay a handsome price for this baby, but I'm planning on using it for a ship's computer. These technological eyes can make them run like the shit. So, that's probably what I'm gonna u-use it for."

They conversed in tales of their adventures and experiences, though Rick had way crazier stories than Ford.

"Yeah, I used to live on Earth. I was researching anomalies and where they come from, since as you can see, I have an anomaly of my own," Ford glanced at his hands.

"I don't know. That seems pretty bad ass to me. At least you're not like the rest of us boring humans with only ten fingers."

Ford blushed a bit, cracking a small smile. "Thanks. I always need some assurance every now and then. So, anyway, I basically built an interdimensional portal with the help of a being from another dimension. In the end, I was tricked. One thing led to another, and I was pulled through the portal and ended up in this galaxy on the planet Cathar. The portal instantly closed up as soon as I passed through it."

"That's rough, buddy. But at least you ended up on a planet and not out in space somewhere, and one with a decent intelligent species," Rick commented, taking a swig form the flask.

"Yeah, maybe someday I'll be able to go back to Earth. But I don't think I'm quite ready yet. It's...because of a lot of things that I messed up," Ford had his hands clenched into fists on the table.

"Boy, don't I know it. Of all the things you fucked up, I can guarantee I've fucked up way more. I'm not ready to go back to Earth either. So, I spend my time messing with this and many other galaxies and star systems, giving governments and organizations the big middle finger, ya know?"

Ford had noticed that Rick was sitting rather close to him. He was pretty good looking sure, the dark brown hair spiked up, slim physique, save for the growing unibrow, but that couldn't be helped.

"Oh, sounds like a fun time," Ford said awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Rick eyed him suspiciously, "Yeah, it's alright, but I won't really be going anywhere with my portal gun not working."

Rick pulled out a small, silver gun with a trigger and a green light at the top. "Don't worry, I have all the tools I need, though we may need to make a run over to the city. I may need to replace the power source," Rick muttered while he began looking over the device.

"A portal device that small? I didn't think that was even possible," Ford was looking over it skeptically.

"Ohh it works. I just need to fix this damn thing," Rick replied. "Which I do not feel like doing right now. I'll mess around with it tomorrow," Rick slipped it back back into a pants pocket. He noticed that Ford had begun typing something into his computer.

"Look at this nerd," Rick thought as he nonchalantly observed Ford: the big glasses, his hazlenut colored hair, the way his shoulders filled out his shirt perfectly. Rick cleared his throat, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Something wrong?" Ford looked up from his computer.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, you know, I hear Steeles have hella cool parties and bars and sh-shit in the big cities. Wanna go check out the scene? I'm sure Mindsweep wouldn't mind taking us over there," Rick suggested, glancing over at Ford.

"Hmm..I suppose a night on the town would be good for me. To be honest, I haven't been to the Capital since I first arrived here," Ford chuckled.

"Aw yeah! Ford, I didn't take you for a party animal! Ha ha, let's get fucked up!" Rick was practically pushing Ford out the door.

The two scientists ran over to the shore of the great lake, Rick pulling Ford along, not even noticing that he was holding him by the hand. Once they were at the beach, Ford called out to Rissah with his mind. It wasn't long before they could spot a tiny shape speeding across the water in the darkening sky. A few stars were already visible, twinkling brightly. At first, Rissah flew at them with weapons drawn, thinking Ford was in trouble. He had to dive in front of Rick, holding his arms out and shouting, "No, Rissah, stop!" He then asked if he could possibly take them to the Capital. Rissah's face lit up, "Why, of course I can! I'm glad you're finally going! Now, you two just stand still. I'm going to take you over there using telekinesis." The Steele raised one hand up, and Rick and Ford could feel a force squeeze them a bit as they were picked up off of the ground.

"Hey, better watch that grip there, Mindsweep. Wouldn't want any accidents happening on the way," Rick taunted, a bit uncomfortable in the Steele's mind grip. Rissah acknowledged him by tightening his grip, which Rick followed up with a string of curses. After only a few minutes, Rissah dropped them off at a street corner in front of the city's main center. The buildings shown in different colored lights. Steeles flew above while others walked around on the ground.

"Do you guys need any help with navi-"

"Don't worry, I got this. I'll make sure this dork doesn't get lost or anything," Rick cut Rissah off.

"Well, I'll meet up with you guys later," he smiled at Ford but gave Rick a look that could kill.

"Yup, later, Mindsweep!" Rick burped and slung an arm around Ford's hips. Ford froze and nearly screamed. "Alrighty, Fordsy, it's time to fucking party! Woo!"

The two of them hit it off by going bar hopping, trying different kinds of Steele liquor. Ford sipped drinks while Rick downed them with fervor. They explored the city a bit, seeing some of the sights and the huge statue in the middle of the city of the Four Heroes of Scarletta. They were about to go elsewhere, but Ford was beginning to get light headed from the alcohol.

"Aw, light weight. You didn't even drink that much!" Rick joked.

"Well, yeah, compared to you it wasn't a lot," Ford held his head and sat down on a bench.

"Alright, alright, let's get a hotel room. No need to trouble Mindsweep with having to haul us back to the forest," Rick took Ford by the hand and led him over to a map. Luckily, there was a decently priced hotel right across the street.

"Come on, science bitch. We're almost there," Ford trudged along with Rick practically dragging him over into the hotel. Rick quickly got them a room. He pushed Ford onto the bed, "Time for sleep, light weight," Rick joked.

"Hey, Rick," Ford said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Rick asked as he sat next to the taller man on the bed.

"Have you noticed that every time I talk to you or you talk to me, I blush?"

"Umm, I guess a bit. It's not like it's blatantly noticeable or any-URP-thing," Rick replied, noticing how Ford was leaning in closer.

"It's because I think I might like you. I don't know why. That's just how I feel."

"You're not wasted, right?" Rick asked suspiciously.

"No, just buzzed since I'm a light weight as you call it."

Their faces were closer now, Ford gazing down at Rick, his lips slightly parted Rick took the initiative and brought his lips together with Ford's. He sloppily pulled the glasses off of Ford's face, throwing them onto the night stand. They made out for a while, hands running through each other's hair and faces.

"Weirdo. Getting a crush on someone who took you hostage," Rick muttered in between kisses.

"Mmm-mm," Ford moaned as Rick laid on top of him, pushing him down onto the bed.

Rick moved down to Ford's neck. "To be completely honest, I've been wanting to do this all day."


	3. Didn't Think a Nerd Could be So Smooth

Warning: smut right in the beginning NOT FOR THE EYES OF INNOCENT CHILDREN! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! More action and plot furthering stuff in the next chapter! ^^

"Ah, R-Rick," Ford moaned as Rick slowly caressed his neck, nipping the soft skin playfully As he slowly made his way down Ford's neck, he slid his hands under the other man's shirt, gripping onto his hips. Rick ran his thumbs along the defined hip bones. He chuckled as Ford whispered "fuck" under his breath. Ford was a blushing mess as their lips sloppily came together again. Moving a hand downwards, Rick groped Ford's crotch, feeling a solid bump poking through.

"Oh, Ford! I d-didn't think you'd get a hard on so quickly. Y-you really do have a hardcore crush," Rick teased as he began to unbutton the pants.

"W-wait," Ford managed to blurt out.

"What? W-what's wrong?" Rick stopped, kneeling over Ford.

Ford shifted his gaze around nervously, "It's just..I haven't done something like this in a while. Wow, I must look like such a mess right now," he placed a hand over his face, trying to hide the heavy blush.

Rick smiled and gingerly slid his fingers over Ford's wrist and moved the hand from his face. He brought his face up to Ford's so that their lips were only inches apart. "H-hey, nerd. You may b-be a mess, but you're a beautiful m-mess. And if there's anything I do that makes you un-URP-comfortable, y-you better let me know. S-speaking of which, how far do you wanna take this?" Rick spoke softly as he slowly stroked a hand through Ford's hair.

"Well, I suppose for now I'm fine with us going to our...underwear," Ford stuttered. His eyes kept glancing from Rick's eyes to his lips.

"U-underwear it is!"

Rick pressed his lips against Ford's without warning. He lightly traced Ford's jawline with his thumb as their lips met and the kissing deepened. A moan escaped his throat as tongue began to slip in, gliding over his teeth. Once they parted, it took Ford a few seconds to open his eyes. "Wow.." he breathed. Rick smirked and began sliding Ford's shirt over his head and off of him. Red engulfed nearly all of Ford's face as Rick gazed down at him. He ran a finger down the other man's torso lightly stopping where the unbuttoned pants were.

"R-ready, science bitch?"

Ford only nodded, trying to prepare himself for Rick's hands being down there. He slowly pulled the pants down, purposefully letting his lips slide against Ford's inner thigh, causing Ford to emit a gasp. Rick chuckled as he managed to pull the pants completely off. Ford's erection was even more obvious now through the gray underwear.

"Wow, l-looks like you're gonna need someone to take care of that," Rick remarked, winking up at Ford as he rested his chin on Ford's abdomen. "But first..." At this, Rick began stripping himself of his blue shirt and the tank top underneath.

"Wait," Ford suddenly sat up next to him. "Umm..let me...you know."

"Strip me down? Thought you'd never ask."

Ford sat up behind Rick and helped him pull the tank top off over his head. he noticed Ford's hands shaking as he unbuckled Rick's belt and pants button. Rick slid his hands over Ford's, aiding him with the pants. Ford wasn't sure if it was the hard on or simply feeling Rick pressed up against him, but he suddenly caressed Rick's neck, moving his lips slowly, planting soft kisses and moving down to his right shoulder.

"Heh, finally t-taking the initiative, huh?"

Rick slid a hand through Ford's hair at the back of his head, pressing his lips harder onto his neck. Ford obliged by gently nipping his ear and feeling like his face was on fire. Suddenly, Rick spun around, pushing Ford back onto the bed and landing fully on top of him, their crotches rubbing against each other. Ford emitted a few short moans escaped Ford's throat as he felt the other's dick rubbing against him through his underwear.

"Get ready, nerd," Rick whispered in his ear as he began kissing Ford from his neck down to his pelvic area.

He playfully bit the soft, supple skin above the crotch, dotting the area with red marks. He looked up at Ford once more before ever so slowly pulling down the gray underwear, causing the full erection to pop out. He gently grabbed the base with one hand, hearing Ford trying to stifle more noises. Rick began with the head, taking it in his mouth and running his tongue around the rim. Ford was a blushing mess of moans and gasps as he slid his head back and grasped the sheets in his hands. Rick slowly pumped Ford's cock as he suckled the head. After about a minute, Ford was at his limit, crying out as he climaxed. Once done, Rick slid the gray underwear back up and climbed back on top of Ford. Both of them breathed heavily as Rick rested his forehead on Ford's.

"Not-URP-bad for someone who hasn't 'done it' in a while. Th-that was pretty hot," Rick said in between breaths, licking his lips.

"Glad I didn't disappoint," Ford smiled up at Rick.

Rick grinned back, whispering, "St-stupid, nerd," before meeting Ford's lips in a deep kiss. They made out slowly, tongues meeting with each kiss. Ford kept his hands slightly squeezing Rick's ass while Rick stroked the side of Ford's face and his neck. After a while, their lips gradually slowed down until the both had fallen asleep, Rick still lying on top of Ford. The moonlight from Scarletta's two moons filtered into the room through the blinds, slightly illuminating the two sleeping figures.

DREAM: I opened my eyes to find I was in the mindscape. The familiar floating library along with the spacial background, just like before.

"Well, well, well. You've had quite the sexy night, IQ," that same piercing voice penetrated into my mind again.

I reluctantly turned around to see Bill floating closer and closer. "Would you leave me alone already?" I shouted, knocking over a stack of books.

"Oh, Stanford, always making such a mess of things, just like your life and the lives of those who cared about you. Haha, it's pretty hilarious!" the demon laughed, twirling his small black cane around. "And didn't I tell you before, sixer? You're going to be an important part in my future plans. I have to keep my 'eye' on you when I'm not busy making deals."

"Well, this is my mindscape, my dream, so take this, Cipher!"

I quickly imagined my plasma gun, making it instantly appear in my hands. Not hesitating for a moment, I opened fire at Bill; however, he was one step ahead and blocked all the shots with the cane. At the same time, dark shadows jetted out from Bill's and wrapped themselves around my wrists and neck, pulling me to the ground.

Oh, IQ. Shouldn't you know by now that no matter how hard you try, you can't best me in the mindscape. You'll always be that naive boy who trusted me without question."

Bill's eye suddenly turned blood red as the shadow arm around my neck began to tighten. I began to choke and gasp for air as it cut off my air way. The mindscape around me began to flicker and darken. Bill loomed over me, the red eye staring directly into my soul.

"See ya in your next dream, Stanford! I'll miss you!"

END DREAM

Ford woke up coughing and gasping for air, waking up Rick who was still lying on top of him.

"F-Ford? Wh-what the fuck is wrong?" he cupped Ford's face with two hands, trying to get him to calm down.

It took him a few minutes to finally calm his breathing while Rick stroked his face, trying to help him relax. Ford laid his head back to down onto the bed, still breathing a bit heavily. Rick put his face above Ford's, "Wh-what the fuck were you dreaming about? A ni-URP-ghtmare or some shit?" he had a serious look on his face.

"It's a demon of sorts that's been tormenting my dreams for a while now. He and I have a...history."

"So, y-you say this is something that can i-invade your dreams, right?"

"Yeah. He exists in a different dimension, but can be seen by others through their minds," Ford sighed, rubbing his neck, which was a bit sore from last night.

"Well, there m-might be something we can do for that fucker. W-we'll need to put a metal plate over your s-skull. It's a sure fire way to keep dream d-demons out," Rick mumbled, laying his head on Ford's chest.

"A metal plate? Is that safe?"

"D-dude, you're on a planet with some of the most ad-URP-vanced medicine and surgical p-procedures. I'm sure Mindsweep can hook you up," Rick informed, absent mindingly tracing small circles lightly on Ford's skin.

"I-it's not a permanent solution, but it'll at least probably keep h-him from mind fucking you every night. P-plus, I gotta do some shopping for fixing up my portal g-gun."

"Well, sounds like a plan. Guess we just have to get the motivation to get out of bed," Ford laughed.

"Yeah, I-I'm gonna need a whole lot of m-motivation," Rick said before bringing his lips together with Ford's.

He grabbed onto Ford's hair as he deepened the kiss. It took both of them a few moments to snap back to reality. Rick slowly rolled off of Ford and off the bed, taking Ford's glasses and throwing them on his face. "A-alright, let's do this shit!"

With some motivation from Rick practically dragging him out of bed the two of them were out the door and walking the streets of the Capital once again. Most of the Steeles were rather friendly and gladly pointed out where the tech shops were. Since it was located on a different part of the city and since they couldn't grow wings like the Steeles, Rick and Ford had to take "The Travel Tube." It was basically a gigantic clear tube with air running through it that could propel people to where they wanted to go. Ford had to push Rick, who refused to take it, into it. Both of them ended up getting tossled around and getting spat out in the technological district in a heap.

"M-man, I hate taking air t-tubes. But anyway, we-we're here. I-I'll just be a mi-URP-nute."

Ford followed Rick into a tech store, gazing in awe at all the different devices. He began jotting down notes and observations for his journal along with a few simple sketches of the area.

"W-wow, you're even more of a nerd than I thought," Rick jeered while picking out a few items.

"Well, I want to make sure I'll remember all that's here."

Rick chuckled as the checked out. Rick handed the vendor some kind of card and got the items he needed.

"Universal money card in c-case that's wh-what you were gonna ask me."

"Intriguing," Ford noted, smiling at Rick.

"Alright, alright. How 'bout you call M-Mindsweep over here, so we can get ba-URPck to your house? I better get started on f-fixing the damn thing."

As ususal, it didn't take long for Rissah to pick them up with telekinesis. They arrived at the forest's edge in record time.

"Hey, Rissah, before you go, I was wondering if you could do something for me," Ford shouted as the Steele was about to take off.

"Oh, sure! Anything for you, Ford!" Rissah happily replied, landing in front of him.

"For a specific reason, I'd like to get a metal plate put in on my skull. Let's just say...it's so I can sleep better at night."

Rissah gave him a suspicious look, "Well, yeah, that's a rather quick procedure. I can probably get you in with a specialist tomorrow maybe. As a Hero of Scarletta, I should be able to get you in soon. Strange request but doable."

"Hey, Ford! Hurry the fuck up. I don't know h-how to get to your h-house!" Ford could hear Rick shout from the tree line.

"Thanks, Riss! We'll talk later, okay?"

"Alrighty! See you later!" Rissah waved before launching himself into the air like always.

Ford waited until the Steele was nearly out of sight before running after Rick.

"P-pop a squat on the couch cuz that's where I-I'm gonna be workin," Rick said as he gathered up the needed tools.

Ford took a journal, sat on the couch, and began copying the notes from earlier into it. Soon, Rick waltzed over to the couch, already beginning to work on the portal gun. He mumbled to himself as he replaced parts within it. After finishing the entry in the journal, Ford laid back and rested his head on Rick's lap.

"T-tryin to distract me, spectacles?" Rick asked, still working on the gun.

"No, just admiring you," Ford replied.

A shade of red flashed across Rick's face. "D-damn, I didn't think a nerd like y-you could be that smooth."


End file.
